AnimeCartoon Verses Series
by Redwallfan2000
Summary: A series of verses series that was originally supposed to be verses videos on Youtube of my own. Instead sense I don't know how to use Web cams and make videos they come on here. Enjoy the first match up. And review to let me see if you agree with the outcome or disagree with it.
1. Match 1: Ginta Torimizu vs Beet

Anime/Cartoon Verses Series: Ginta Torimizu vs. Beet

Opening: Hello everyone Redwallfan2000 here and after watching Star Wars Verses Series from Antoine Bandele, and EvanNova 95, and Jensaarai1 on Youtube,I have been interested in doing a verses series myself. Problem is that all I know is from the movies of Star Wars and a bit of Clone Wars when Cartoon Network was on, I don't have any comics or books, so this would be pretty hard for me to even think on doing one, however, I do have some Manga Books, and have watched some decent Anime to be able to do a verses series on these two subjects. So now everyone, I now bring you my first ever match up! So let's get started.

Brief Bios

Ginta Torimizu is the star protagonist of the Viz Graphic Novel Marchen Awakens Romance also known for it's title **MÄR** _._ He is a fourteen year old near sighted boy with absolutely no athleticism and he was absolutely horrible at school. He constantly dreamed of the world of MAR Heaven and one day is visited by The Dimension ÄRM the Gate Keeper Clown whom takes him to the world of MAR where he gains what he lacks on Earth. With a little bit of help from the Witch Dorthy, Ginta awakens the sleeping living Weapon ÄRM Babbo and is at first unknowingly dragged into the conflict with the evil Chess Pieces and afterwards successfully fought in several War Game Rounds going undefeated in every single match even defeating Phantom the Chess Pieces' strongest Knight Ranked Chess Piece and Military Commander in the last round of the War Games. During a raid on Castle Lavestra, Ginta would face off against the King Chess Piece whom had taken his father's body whom everyone thought to be dead and was able to defeat the King Chess Piece and returned back to Earth with his father free from the King's control.

Beet is the star protagonist from the Shonen Jump Graphic Novel, Beet the Vandel Buster. In this world, the world is in a Dark Age where everyday lots of people try to live with the constant threat of evil monsters and Vandel attacking them. Vandel Busters a group of warriors who specialize in fighting these incredible powerful Vandels try to protect what is left. Beet is one of these warriors. He was inspired by his Older brother Zenon whom lead the very famous Buster group known as the Zenon Warriors. He was so inspired at the work that they had done, that he decided to become one himself and hoped to join them. Things didn't go according to his plan for during the night, the evil Vandel Beltorze the King of Tradegey attacked his village of Ankles. In the fight that he witnessed, the Zenon Warriors nearly defeated the Vandel whom grabbed Beet and mortally wounded him causing the Zenon Warriors to break their formation. Dying by the Vandel's attacks, the Zenon Warriors all managed to place their life force into their Saiga and inserted them into Beet thus saving his life and disappeared. After crying Beet left Ankles to train away from the village for three years. He would return after three years just in time to save Poula his childhood crush and friend from the Vandel Mugine even defeating him. Beet would lead a new team of Busters known as the Beet Warriors in hopes to find the Zenon Warriors and to defeat all Vandels calling himself the "Man that will terminate the Dark Age." Due to the Author's illness, both Manga and Anime series were put on hold so as of right now so after defeating Grineed, this is where Beet's story comes to an end.

Round 1: Psychical Round

 **Ginta**

Ginta Torimizu is a fourteen year old 2nd year Middle school boy. While on Earth, Ginta was nearsighted, and wasn't much athletic, but when he entered **MÄR**. And this is where I'll be comparing the physical round for Ginta. He wasn't nearsighted at all and his strength, and speed were incredible! During his first encounter with the witch Dorothy, Ginta was able to defeat one of her weaker Guardian ARMS with just his strength alone, by throwing it! This even surprised Dorothy a bit as Ginta had no weapon or ARM although moments later when she enlisted his help in finding Babbo, Ginta's strength was no match which Dorothy also was quick to see that it was no use and once more was surprised at it. His greatest feature though was in determination and durability, in his first fight against Ian whom was a Rook Ranked Chess Piece at the time, Ian clearly outclassed him in every single way even knocking Ginta down ten times as Ginta still continued to fight to save Princess Snow even throwing Babbo up and increasing it's size to crush the Chess Piece regardless of his own safety. He also has trained in several Training gates to boost his physical capabilities and during that time he also gained a slight sixth sense allowing him to sometimes sense out his opponents moves and block it.

 **Beet**

After three years worth of training, and facing off against Vandels, Beet is incredibly strong himself. In one instance, he was able to pick up another Vandel Buster whom was bigger and a bit fatter than he was and throw him! He also wasn't shy in facing Vandels in hand-to-hand combat and has punched two Vandels with his bare fist! Now admittedly it didn't seem to have any effect on Beltorze's Phantom, but he was also able to blow off part of Grineed's face with one punch. Beet is also able to Wield the Boltic Axe Saiga, an Axe that is literally twice as big as his body and very heavy. Beet is able to pick this axe up and wield it, although he does show some slight difficultly in controlling it's weight, the mere fact that a boy his height is able to wield and axe that heavy can't be ignored. He is fast enough to dodge most projectiles including some bullets. And his reflexes are sharp. He was able to CATCH a poison dart in his barefist before it could strike him in the chest. He is also the only Anime/Cartoon character that I know that is able to stay awake for three days. Meaning he won't sleep for three whole days and has been shown while his friends sleep, to train and hone his skills.

 **Edge:** This round is very close to call both Ginta and Beet are teenaged humans. Ginta is older than Beet by one year but in this case, age won't play a deciding factor in here. Ginta's benefits only help him when he's in **MÄR** in in the case of this match up it will be held there. Now Beet outclasses Ginta in physical strength. However Ginta's will power and determination to fight on will be another key factor, Beet would be able to knock Ginta down, but Ginta would get up to fight again with his own strength and his training in the training Gates would allow him to sense Beet's movement alerting him to what move Beet might try to do and Ginta might avoid it. This to me is a slight impass, if Beet hits Ginta, he'll go down until Beet could get a knock out blow something that no Chess Piece has ever been able to do in a War Game. However the key factor to this edge is time as there is Beet's three day factor to put in. Sure both Ginta and Beet are human, but Ginta will have to tire out eventually and when he does, Beet would pulverize him, because of this, I am giving **Beet** **the slight edge in Physical Ability but only because of the three days and the fact that Ginta only benefits his strength when in MÄR where as Beet has his physical abilities wherever he goes.**

Round 2: Magic/Abilities

 **Ginta:** :

In **MÄR** , magic was developed with the user's weapon in to synchronize with their ARM. A fellow ARM wielder was able to instantly tell how high or low the other user's magic levels were. Ginta's thanks to several training gate Regiments and Shadowman Training is off the charts. Before the first training Gate, Ginta's magic levels were absolutely zero and after the training Gate regiment, in Ian's eyes when he went with a rematch with Ginta, Ginta was fighting with the strength of a Bishop ranked Chess Piece which at this rank was a huge accomplishment. With several other training gates it is safe to say Ginta's magic is really off the charts. I mean he was able to defeat the unkillable Phantom and defeated the King Chess Piece! Ginta can use this magic and use it like a sixth sense, to see weaknesses in objects and in people. Even though he hasn't shown it often, Ginta is also able to use his magic to see his opponent's weapons and their strikes in order to counter them nicely, as he had easily done to Ian's Octopus Weapon ARM. Another instance on how high Ginta's magic level is, when the Knight Ranked Chess Piece, Ash trapped him in his Psycho Space Dimension ARM. And while in what is called Psycho Space, everyone that's in it but the user has their magic DRAINED! Ginta's magic was drained and yet Ginta was able to not only continue to fight against the Chess Piece but was still able to summon Gargoyle and SHATTER the dimension.

 **Beet**

In the Vandel Buster's world, all Vandel Busters have what is called Divine Power, where they are able to reach to the skies and grasps the heavens to unleash a series of Divine Attacks on their enemies. Even though he does have Divine Power inside him, Beet's three years of training and even more experience with Vandels as he fights against them, he still doesn't have any sort of Divine Attack. Although the only thing he can do with his Divine Power is light himself on Fire and can attack using it that way which is reckless of him and he done that only once in his battle with Grineed and using it to burn poison.

 **Edge:** This round unlike the first round is easy to call but I'll elaborate. Ginta has a high amount of magic intake. He was capable of handling both Phantom, and the Chess Piece King, and even while drained in Ash's Psycho Space still had enough magic to spare and shatter the dimension. Beet on the other hand, may have Divine Power inside him, but other than lighting himself on fire...He can't use Divine Attack. Due to this, it's easy for me to see who gains the magic/abilities advantage... **Ginta Torimizu, get the comfortable edge in magic/abilities.**

Round 3: Weapons

 **Ginta**

In **MÄR** , weapons in this world are referred to as ÄRM. Some have magic powers which when inserted with a Magic Stone can allow the user to do whatever they imagine or give the ÄRM a power up. Ginta's ARM was the Living Weapon ARM himself, Babbo. And Ginta has given Babbo eight of these Magic Stones, each with a lovely transformation and usage.

 **Version 1/1.B: Hammer/Dagger** **ÄRM:** While in Version 1, depending on which has been called by Ginta, Babbo can ether become a hammer or small dagger, and attach itself to Ginta's right hand. With the Hammer Arm Ginta can hammer foes, and with the Dagger version of it stab or slice out at foes and their weapons.

 **Version II: Bubble Launcher:** In version II Babbo transforms into a gun and shoots out bubbles which take the form of Babbo. The bubbles can be used to get into an opponent's vision and explode like bombs.

 **Version III: Gargoyle:** This is often Ginta's most powerful version of Babbo. Babbo transforms itself into a huge Gargoyle which acts like a Guardian ARM. It is able to pummel foes into submission with it's humongous strength or it can vaporize foes with a lethal energy blast.

 **Version IV Alice:** Another Guardian ARM version of Babbo. Babbo turns itself into a sexy girl guardian which has a Holy ARM to undo curses from Darkness ARMs.

 **Version V: Cushion Jelly:** This form of Babbo takes the form of a very protective jello like barrier. It is capable of handling most impacts.

 **Version VI: Puss in Boots:** A third Guardian ARM form, and the form Ginta used to defeat Phantom. This version makes Babbo turn into the famous cat in boots, loaded with several types of Weapon ARMS to detracts the enemy.

 **Version VII: Golden Gargoyle:** This is basically a much more stronger version than Gargoyle

 **Version VIII: Gate Keeper Clown:** This transformation was the one that took Ginta and his father back to Earth.

All of these Version of Babbo were incredibly powerful in their own right and it seems to reason why Ginta would be able to keep up with the many other Chess Pieces he would face off against in and out of the War Games.

 **Beet**

Beet's favourite weapon was the spear. He was capable of hand crafting spears himself. When he saved Poula, he had destroyed the Iron Knight Shells that were guarding Mulgun's castle from the front and many other monsters the Vandel had. In another instance he was able to clear out all Black Bogs by killing all of the Mud Lizards.

Still the things that saved his life would be his most powerful link to defeating Vandels. These weapons were known as Saiga. Now I want to point out that a Saiga is made out of Divine Power and isn't an ordinary weapon. Beet thanks to his first encounter with Beltorze and the five Zenon Warriors has all five Saiga of the Zenon Warriors which will go as followed

 **Burning Lance:** This is a Saiga made out of Fire and is a lance. This Saiga is made out of Divine Power of Fire, the spear is always radiating with heat and burns the bodies of its enemies as it slices threw their flesh. It is also able to Stretch itself at Beet's Command. It also has the ability to have Twin headed formation in which it is sharper and more dangerous. It is also the Saiga that Beet loves to use the most due to his affinity with his usage of spears.

 **Crown Shield** : This is the second Saiga that Beet has mastered. It is a very strong shield, in fact one of the strongest shields. It is made out of the Divine Power of Water and can repeal any attack the enemy can give it. It also has a powerful anti-toxin ability as it can easily remove any type of poison in ones body. Beet has also learned another secret with the Crown Shield that makes it even more dangerous. He can make the shield turn into an iron ball and hammer opponent with it. In this case, Beet has turned an ordinary defensive weapon into an offensive weapon. Even though he can hammer opponents with it, the Crown Shield is still able to function as a shield. It is also capable to deflecting ranged attacks back at their attacker.

 **Cyclone Gunner:** This is a gun Saiga made out of the Divine Power of Air. Thanks to this, the Divine Power of Air can penetrate any defense of the target and blow them away. The damage this gun can inflict is immense and can bring forth an enormous plume of smoke whenever its bullets hit. Beet has also mastered this Saiga, at first only believing he could fire only one shot, but as long as he breathes in sync with the Saiga, it has unlimited bullets which Beet can rapidly fire it. He can also charge it up to obliterate the target as he had done to Frausky's body on the third encounter, completely annihilating it to it's core. The Saiga also has a snipping mode allowing Beet to be able to take his foes out in a huge distance. The Cyclone Gunner's blade can also be used for close combat, but I haven't seen Beet be able to use it in this way.

 **Excellion Blade:** This Saiga is the Saiga of Beet's older Brother Zenon. It is made out of the Divine Power of Light making it the most deadly Saiga against Vandels. Well that was when his brother had it. This is one out of the two Saiga Beet hasn't mastered. The Excellion Blade has an instant kill blow the Zenon Winzard. The true nature of this technique is unblockable and is an instant kill, however Beet hasn't been shown to be able to prefect this technique and the only two times he has used it **,** Beet had failed. When he used it on Beltorze's Phantom, the Vandel admitted that it wasn't even worth dodging at that point. Later on, with his fight with Geroneut another Seven Star Vandel, Geroneut was forced to use an Iron Rhino to block the move. If it were Zenon's Zenon Winzard couldn't be blocked and Geroneut and the monster would've been cleaved in two. Instead sense Beet was using it, Geroneut was able to block it. Beet can still use this Saiga however as long as it's only for an original attack.

 **Boltic Axe:** I have mentioned about Beet lifting up an Axe right? Well the axe I was mentioning was the Boltic Axe. This is the second Saiga that Beet hasn't truly mastered. It is made out of the Divine Power of Thunder, chopping and shocking enemies into submission. Out of all the Saiga this Saiga takes time to materialize, a whooping tweleve seconds, and sense Beet is smaller, even though he can lift it and swing it, it is heavy. And this Saiga is just as threatening to Beet's life as it is to the opponents but when he hits with it...It was the only Saiga that Beet had to that could inflict damage to Grineed and that's telling you something right there.

 **Edge** : Oh boy, this round is a big one and would most likely be the make it or break it for the final verdict. Ginta only has one ARM, but it has eight transformations all with Ginta's will and magic and you'd be probably quick to point out that Ginta should have this round right? Well no. Beet's most powerful weapons are his Saiga. Ginta's versions would definitely surprise Beet, however that's all they will do. Beet's Saiga, ironically match or surpass all of Ginta's Versions of Babbo. For example, Hammer and Dagger ARM form are horribly outclassed by Beet's Burning Lance, due to it's ability to stretch itself and give itself more lethality. Bubble Launcher and Cushion Jelly are outclassed by the Cyclone Gunner. And if Ginta thinks about using Gargoyle, Beet could always use his Crown Shield to protect himself. Now even though he has the Excellion Blade and Boltic Axe, I doubt Beet would use them due to not mastering them. Although if Ginta pushes Beet to his limit, Beet would use his Boltic Axe but Ginta would have to press Beet to the absolute minute for Beet to even think about using it. Ginta's Versions of Babbo would keep Beet guessing but are evenly matched or surpassed by Beet's Saiga. Version Four Alice wouldn't do Ginta any good against Beet as Beet isn't using darkness ARMs or curses. And the Gate Keeper Clown would transport both of them back to Earth, where Ginta will lose his connection to MAR. Yes, keeping an opponent guessing would be a good idea, but against Beet, it would only be a distraction.

 **Beet gets the edge in weaponry**

Exploitable weaknesses

Ginta: Sure he has a lot of magic in him. As stated in the magic round he does have a lot and to be able to shatter Ash's Psycho Space is something else! However Ginta does need to concentrate and focus and remain sync with Babbo, plus rapid firing of transformations would make Ginta lose a bit of focus and taking on multiple foes doing so will make him tired. This would be exploited by Phantom whom along with Chess Pieces soldiers were invading Caldia, Dorothy's birth place. Ginta managed to defeat over thirty of them. In other words Phantmon only won because Ginta wasn't focusing and was too tired to face Phantom in an even one-on-one battle. Plus there is one weakness to the Guardian ARM versions that Ginta has. When a Guardian ARM is out, the user can't move much.

Beet: Beet can be a bit overconfident at times. Like when he went up and foolishly battled Beltorze's Phantom. Even though he brought the Vandel's double down onto it's knees Beet tried to use the Excellion Blade's Zenon Winzard on it. And another time was when Mugine tried to ambush him outside of the gate of Beet's village. Plus Beet does have an tendency to jump into things without thinking. Although when on a rescue mission to save Kissu from Grineed, Beet admitted that he wasn't thrilled in seeking a battle with the evil Vandel.

 **Edge:** This is close, both Ginta and Beet have been known to rush into things. Beets overconfidence wouldn't play much of a role here once he seen how Ginta will attack with Babbo. Ginta's weaknesses are much more serious here. If Beet is able to make Ginta rapidly transform Babbo, this will shake Ginta's concentration. Plus Beet is able to spot weaknesses although he is a bit slow at first, he has been shown to see enemy weakness. Sense he has been training for three years, he would be able to notice that Ginta isn't able to move when a Guardian ARM is out, and with Beet's five Saiga...This weakness right here would be Ginta's downfall.

 **Sadly Ginta gets the edge when it comes to exploitable weaknesses**

 **Final Verdict**

Both Ginta and Beet are incredible heroes. This fight would be Boy with incredible imagination vs. boy with five hidden weapons. There is a clear victor here, and I only see the victor using three weapons. and I love both MAR and Beet the Vandel Buster. Let's set up this fight. Let's put them in a War Game situation at a desert field. As soon as Polsen the referee orders the start of the match to begin, Ginta would start off with Hammer ARM and Beet would use his Burning Lance. Beet would take the early lead due to the Burning Lance's long reach. With one stretch command from Beet the Burning Lance stretches at Ginta. Ginta is able to see it coming and rolls out of the way luckily for him Babbo getting a bit scorched. Seeing this Ginta transforms Babbo into the Bubble Launcher trying to take Beet by surprise. Beet does get surprised and tries to use the burning lance to deflect the bubbles. The bubbles explode causing the lance to fly out of his hands and almost out of sight. Seeing that Beet is unarmed, Ginta dashes forward returning Babbo to Hammer Arm and tries to give Beet a blow to the chest to knock him down. Beet manages to catch Ginta's fist and throw him. Ginta quickly recovers and retries to fire Version II, Beet brings out the Cyclone Gunner and fires multiple bullets at the bombs. Explosions of bombs and smoke come across the battlefield. Beet isn't discouraged at all and fires more shots. Ginta thanks to his training in magic is able to see the shots and manages to avoid them all but one which grazes his right shoulder. Seeing more bullets come at him, Ginta tries to form Cushion Jelly! He manages but unlike most other attacks the Cyclone Gunner's bullets are penetrating it. Slightly trapped in Cushion Jelly, Ginta has to focus and while focusing notices Beet charging the Cyclone Gunner up! Beet fires and Ginta is able to summon Gargoyle in the nick of time! Gargoyle uses it's massive wings to successfully protect Ginta. Snarling it raises it's fists to smash Beet into the ground. Beet sees the massive fist closing in on him and brings out the Crown Shield! The Crown Shield takes the blow of Gargoyle's attack and starts tearing the claw apart. Ginta at this point I believe would think he would be on the edge as Beet is now using a shield and would only be for defense and would press on attacking. The Crown Shield protects Beet again and again. Seeing this Ginta orders Gargoyle to attack with it's ranged attack which Gargoyle does only to have it's blast repealed back at it. Once more Gargoyle would have to use it's wings to protect itself now. This is when I see Beet realizing the Crown Shield would be the best Saiga to use and shows it's hidden secret, transforming it into it's iron ball form he now goes into attacking Gargoyle. Ginta seeing this would be at a loss and continue to face Beet's Shield only for all his attacks to be repealed. While circling around Beet would be able to notice that Ginta's not moving! He would have to time it right. He purposely lets Gargoyle disarm him of the Crown Shield. Seeing that Beet is opened Ginta proceeds to attack with another ranged attack. This is what Beet wanted. He times it right and brings back out the Cyclone Gunner and blasts the Crown Shield. The Shield goes right back into his hand right at the nick of time and in a split second, before anyone could react, just as if Beet were facing Beltorze's Phantom, Beet manages to lift up the shield at an angle where he is able to deflect the massive annihilating beam back at Ginta. This time Gargoyle's speed wouldn't save Ginta and while it would be Ginta's best form against Beet, he'd be annihilated by his own ARM! And thus, I declare **Beet the Man that will terminate the Dark Age the Winner.**

 ***As you all might've read by now this was supposed to be on Youtube as a video, but sadly I am not smart when it comes to computers and most likely would ruin a web cam...So this will go on Fanfiction. Please review and if you do review please tell me if you agree with the verdict or if Ginta would find a way to overcome Beet's Saiga. Next chapter will include Izumi Curtis vs. Lady Tsunade!  
**


	2. Match 2: Izumi Curtis vs Lady Tsunade

Verses Series

Match 2: Izumi Curtis vs. Lady Tsunade

Hello everyone! Redwallfan2000 here, it's time for the second match of my Anime/Cartoon Vs. Series. I hope everyone that's reading this series is enjoying it. So with no further ado, I give you the second match up of my Verses Series, Izumi Curtis vs. Lady Tsunade. The Izumi Curtis I'd like to point out is the Full Metal Alchemist Brotherhood version/Manga and not the 2003 version mostly because I haven't seen the 2003 anime except for maybe one situation during the Alchemy round.

 **Brief Bios**

Izumi Curtis is the teacher of the two Elric Brothers Ed, and Al from the Full Metal Alchemist series. She was the one that taught Ed and Al everything she knows about Alchemy. She lives in the Amestrain town of Dublith owning a butcher shop alongside her husband Sig. After hearing from her former pupils that they had attempted to bring back their mother by Human Transmutation, she expelled them from her teaching making the three have a comrade like relationship. Izumi would go on to even help her former Pupils at time, including aiding the Armstrongs when the Humoncolus Sloth attacked North City. She even tried alongside with Roy Mustang, and many other Alchemist to bring down the Humonculous's father and even though all combined effort had failed, she survived.

Tsunade is from the anime Naruto and the later Naruto Shippudden. She is the granddaughter of the First Hokage and the Grand Niece of the 2nd Hokage. She alongside her teammates, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru graduated from Konoha's Ninja's academy and were taught to become stronger Shinboi by the Third Hokage Hiruzen Satutobi. Like all Shinboi, Tsunade participated in many battles and was mostly credited in Konoha's victory in the 2nd Great Shinboi War. When Jiraiya, Orochimaru, and Tsunade fought and defeated Hanzō whom gave all three of them the title Sannin. It wouldn't be until many years later after the Third Hokage was killed by Orochimaru that Tsunade would be persuaded by Jirayia, Shizune, and Naruto to come back to Konoha to serve as it's Fifth Hokage although after their encounter with Orochimaru...Naruto didn't like the idea of Tsunade accepting the title as the Fifth Hokage. Tsunade as the Fifth Hokage would lead Konoha through many difficult situations, such as the Invasion of Pain, and the Fourth Great Shinboi War. After the 4th Great Shinboi War, Tsunade would retire from her position and passed it down to Kakashi Hatake.

 **Round 1: Physical Round**

 **Izumi Curtis**

Izumi Curtis is a middle aged woman whom is 35 to 36 years old. She is a master martial artist and extremely strong. With her strength alone, Izumi was able to handle multiple opponents with ease and in a flash. She was also able to easily handle the Humoncolous Sloth when even both Armstrongs had trouble against him along with being able to handle giant grizzly bears with ease. She is particular strong in hand-to-hand combat. She's even been able to punch threw walls.

 **Tsunade**

Tsunade may not look like it but she's really a old woman in her fifties. She is insanely strong. She's able to destroy solid walls with one punch. There is more to Tsunade's strength than just punching threw solid walls. She's also been shown very capable of shattering the ground with her signature Axe Kick or with one finger. When Naruto Utumaki stupidly challenged her, she was able to effortlessly send him flying backwards with just a finger flick. Another time she was tested was when she arm wrestled against the Raikage. She was going to win against him, a man with huge muscles, she was going to win, until the Raikage cheated. She's not only a Shinboi but a medic shinobi. Because of her own rule that Medic Shinboi should be the last ones die, Tsunade isn't just fast but evasive as well all of which allowed her to hold her own against Madara Uchiha. Tsunade can also take all kinds of pain, both Physical Pain and Emotional Pain and keep on fighting allowing her. My favorite instance is when she had an encounter with Orochimaru while trying to save an unconscious Naruto. She took two of Orochimaru's sword slashes with one directly in the chest which punctured one of her lungs and even though the two took her down to the ground, only to get back up determined to save Naruto's life with amazing speed that even took Orochimaru off guard.

 **Edge:** Both Izumi Curtis and Tsunade have incredible strength. On the strength level, I'd say Izumi and Tsunade would nearly be equals in terms of physical strength with Tsunade's strength maybe just slightly above Izumi's. One would think that Izumi being younger than Tsunade might give her the edge over Tsunade who is in her fifties, sadly while I'd agree that it possibly could be, against Tsunade, it wouldn't be, Tsunade has fought younger foes before like Kabuto even when she was out of practice, she could overwhelm him. Ultimately Tsunade thanks to her training as a Shinboi is faster than Izumi. Now while it is true Izumi is able to handle faster foes like Sloth, Tsunade has one thing that Sloth doesn't and that is her evasiveness. Izumi would be hard pressed to land a blow on Tsunade because of those two things, and even if she does get a blow in by some good luck, Tsunade could take anything from Izumi and keep on fighting.

 **Tsunade gets the edge for Physical Ability.**

 **Round 2: Magic/Ability Round**

 **Izumi Curtis**

Izumi Curtis was not only a master Martial Artist but she was also a very talented Alchemist. An Alchemist could could create walls and repair almost anything. Izumi's Alchemy was off the charts, after her own failed Human Transmution attempt, Izumi is one of the three Alchemist that can use Alchemy without having to use Transmutation Circles. This allows Izumi to use her Alchemy almost instantaneously. She can produce powerful waves of spikes towards her foes. Izumi can combine her Alchemy and physical strength. Often being able to launch her alchemy to distract foes then charging in to finish them off with brutal force. The only thing I'll admit from the 2003 Full Metal Alchemist Anime was when she was able to counter Alex Louis Armstrong's Alchemy and as we all know Alex Louis Armstrong's strength is overwhelming as well. Anyway Izumi is able to create and use Alchemy in so many different ways. Her specific alchemy-style seems to focus more on her immediate surroundings and how best to use them to her advantage.

 **Tsunade**

As a medic ninja, her medical Ninjutsu is off the charts. She's able to cure any type of poison from someone's body with ease, cure the emotional effect of Itachi Uchiha's Tsukuyomi on both Sasuke, and Kakashi Hatake, and even when trying to convince Rock Lee to quit as a Shinboi, was able to cure his injuries threw a 50-50% much needed surgery, of which only she could preform. More of her achievements with her Healing Ninjutsu include being able to undo the effects of the three colored pills Choji took, a fact that Choji's father claimed impossible to do. Her most dangerous Ninjutsu known in the Japanese Anime as Creation Rebirth, or in the English version known as Milotic Regeneration. With this technique,By releasing a great volume of chakra stored in her forehead at once, the body's cell division is forcibly stimulated by proteins, reconstructing all organs and all tissues making up the human body. Now this technique doesn't regenerate the old cells but recreates new ones. Her body will then completely regenerate any damaged vulnerable organs. As long as this is on, Tsunade claims she can't be killed by a blow in battle. During the 4th Shinboi war, she revealed a more powerful version of it Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique. In addition, She also has a Summoning Jutsu which allows her to Summon Slugs of any size, but mostly she tends to summon Katsuyu a Giant Slug queen. Katsuyu like all of the Slugs Tsunade can summon can split into smaller clones and reform into the giant version of her and shoot acidic slime at opponent. Tsunade also has a Genjutsu, known as Genjutsu Binding, with this she can bind multiple opponent movements. Tsunade had used this Genjutsu on the Legendary Stupid Brothers.

 **Edge:** Both Izumi Curtis and Tsunade are talented in their fields of expertise. Izumi maybe able to use Alchemy and thanks to her Alchemy being instantaneous could take anyone off guard. Two of Tsunade's basic Ninjutsu, Clone, and even Substituion Jutsu easily can counter anything Izumi can throw at her. Plus Izumi has no answer to Tsunade's Regeneration Ninjutsu. Izumi can launch wave after wave at Tsunade hoping to take her down h Tsunade and get her to use up her Chakra to a point it gets low, Izumi could take advantage of Tsunade's low chakra however Izumi would have to really press Tsunade to her absolute limits in order for Tsunade's. Further more, Tsunade has enormous amount of Chakra, and her weakness is very very, long term rather than Izumi's which can happen at any time even perhaps 1 to 2 minutes into the fight. Plus once again I'm using present day Tsunade which means that she doesn't seem to have her fear of blood at all.

 **Tsunade gets the edge for magic/abilities**

 **Round 3: Weapons** **-** This round will be a short round as there is very little about these two using weapons but only what I was able to get on researching these two.

 **Izumi Curtis**

Izumi Curtis's Alchemy can produce any sort of weapon. She just like Edward Elric is especially found of spears and can wield them with ease.

 **Tsunade**

If I was going for Tsunade when she was in her younger years, I would assume she'd use the basic ninja tools, like Shuriken, Kunai, Explosive Tags. But I'm using present day Tsunade and she doesn't seem to carry any weapon. However she isn't too shy in using weapons that are on the battlefield.

 **Edge:**

Izumi Curtis's Alchemy can produce any sort of weapon Izumi would want. Sense she does wield spears good, Tsunade on the other hand doesn't carry weapons at all. Sense one's Alchemy can produce weapons allowing the user to use a weapon, and one doesn't carry a weapon at all, this round is pretty much given.

 **Izumi Curtis gets the edge for Weaponry.**

 **Round 4: Exploitable Weakness**

 **Izumi Curtis**

Though Izumi appears as an unbeatable paragon of fearsome power, most acts of overexertion on her part are followed by a crippling regurgitation of blood linked to an internal injury from a failed Human Transmutation several years before.

 **Tsunade**

At first when Naruto first met Tsunade, she had grown a fear of blood, but she got over this much to Orochimaru's dismay.

A Shinobi's Chakra isn't unlimited. Chakra can run out and Tsunade was no exception to this. Even though Tsunade has enormous amount of Chakra even she can run out of Chakra. The one weakness of Milotic Regeneration and it's stronger form Ninja Art Creation Rebirth-Strength of a Hundred Seal require loads amount of Chakra. Further more if Tsunade uses too much Chakra and is pressed, her body that looks like she's in her 20's will start to also return to her original self.

 **Edge**

Both Izumi Curtis and Lady Tsunade have weaknesses that both of them could exploit. The edge of this round will have to go down to the time. Izumi's weakness with her internal injury could happen at any time. But if she's able to deal wit from an actual attack and replace him or herself with a log or stone, allowing the user to get away or behind the enemy for a quick sneak attack. However these three Jutsu obviously wouldn't make Tsunade one of the three Ninja Sannin.

 **Izumi Curtis gets the edge for the most Exploitable Weakness.**

 **Final Verdict**

Both Izumi Curtis and Lady Tsunade are powerful women. I do however see these women being actually friends with one another. There are only two situations I see these two actually fighting. One situation is if someone paid Konoha for an Assassination mission on Izumi however sense Tsunade is a Hokage, they wouldn't send the Hokage for an Assassination mission, however the second option is what we'll do. Tsunade as all Naruto fans know loves to Gamble, and well she is a sucky gambler meaning she's never won. So lets set up this fight in Izumi's hometown Dublith, let's say Tsunade owes a debt to Izumi Curtis that Tsunade hasn't paid off.

Izumi would face Tsunade with the intent to make her pay up. Izumi would charge in but Tsunade is able to use her evasiveness to avoid Izumi's punches and even her kicks. Just as Tsunade did to Naruto when she first met him. Tsunade evades one more kick then comes up and preforms a finger flick sending Izumi flying backwards on the ground. Tsunade most likely would taunt Izumi asking if that is all she got before charging in. In response, Izumi would clap and unleash a volley of spikes from afar. Tsunade forms a hand seal and preforms Clone Jutsu to have them take the attack or avoid the attack alongside her. Izumi claps her hands once more and touches the ground to make a flying rock fist. The rock fist would strike Tsunade in mid air in what Izumi thinks is unprepared but Tsunade puffs out smoke. Izumi watches as a log is in place where Tsunade was. Izumi would then try to put two-and-two together trying to figure out what happened, suddenly a big shadow appears over her head. Quick reaction saves Izumi's life as she manages to get out of the way. Tsunade preforms her signature Axe Kick on the ground causing it to implude. Debree flies everywhere as Izumi steps back. Tsunade comes at her swinging her own fists at this point. Izumi blocks all of Tsunade's punches but is being driven back to a wall. With grace Izumi claps her hands together then slams it against the wall. The wall launches out a spike which impails Tsunade threw the stomach! Tsunade takes the blow and after talking a step back shatters the spear with a punch. Izumi would then try to make her own spear and try to overwhelm Tsunade with the weapon. Now even though I gave Izumi the edge when it comes to Weaponry, this wouldn't be an edge Izumi would love over Tsunade. Tsunade might take a few spear thrusts due to her injury but she'd be able to catch the spear and snap it then give Izumi a kick to her face! Izumi would go flying a bit long enough for Tsunade to call upon her Milotic Regeneration and heal all the damage Izumi can do inflict. At this time this is when the battle would just be a curbstomp. Tsunade would avoid Izumi's fists, and even her Alchemy. WIth those that do manage to hit Tsunade by sheer luck easily being worn off. Izumi's weakness would then appear soon after and Tsunade seeing her in pain would finish the fight with ether by a quick knock out punch. It would be a knock out punch but in a fight with Tsunade, Izumi just doesn't have the length of time to pressure Tsunade, in the end though Izumi would get a few blows in but nothing Milotic Regeneration can recover. **I proclaim** **Lady Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha, the Winner of the match**

Of course this is all my opinion, do you all agree with me that Tsunade would win or do you believe that Izumi Curtis would be able to last out against Tsunade long enough for Tsunade's Chakra to run low? Leave your comments in your reviews. For the next Verses series, I'll be posting up a poll to decide who will be my next two combatants. So please feel free to vote. I'll leave the poll up for three or four weeks before researching the combatants and going for the next chapter. So once again Redwallfan2000 signing off.


	3. Match 3: ExecutorSSD vs USS EnterpriseD

Executor Super Star Destroyer vs. USS Enterprise-D

Hello everyone, Redwallfan2000 here again. I know I stated that this current Fanfic that this series would be Anime/Cartoon verses series but I've seen videos that seem too bias on Star Trek vs. Star Destroyers from Star Wars in general. So I feel that I have to try to give a balanced approach to this. So here it goes. Here is the third match up of my verses series, Super Star Destroyer vs. The USS Enterprise-D. For the Super Star Destroyer, I will be taking both facts from both Cannon, and Legends.

Brief Bios

Executor Super Star Destroyer

The Super Star Destroyer the _**Executor**_ was the personal flagship of the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Vader, the premier command ship of the Imperial Navy, first Executor Class Star Dreadnought or Super Star Destroyer line. Designed by starship engineer Lira Wessex as a successor to the original Super Star Destroyer, the _Executor_ , at a monumental 19,000 meters in length, represented the largest traditional warship had ever seen by the time of its completion. The _Executor_ bristled with more than 5,000 weapon emplacements, enough firepower to blast any planetary surface to slag in hours, and a military complement capable of annihilating any ground installation. The _Executor_ 's presence alone, however, was enough to frighten an entire star system into submission. 3 years ABY The Executor lead a mission to discover and destroy the Rebel base Hoth and to capture Luke Skywalker and many important leaders of the Rebel Alliance, due to technical blundering from Admiral Ozzel, Skywalker and the Rebel Alliance leaders were able to get away...With Admiral Ozzel being executed by Darth Vader. The first model of the Executor Star Destroyer Model was destroyed in the Battle of Endor in 4 ABY by the Rebel Alliance.

USS Enterprise-D

The **USS** _ **Enterprise**_ **(NCC-1701-D)** was a 24th century Federation Galaxy-Class starship operated by Starfleet. It was the fifth Federation ship to bear the name Enterprise. The captain of the USS Enterprise for most of its years in service, was Jean-Luc Packard. Even though it acted as a deep space exploration ship, it could hold it's own against many other warships. It even participated in battles against the Borg. The USS Enterprise-D was destroyed after an attack by renegade Klingons breached her warp core in 2371.

 **For this match up, I'll be comparing different verses categories than normal.** **And also only the first round for ship to ship match ups will have two categories in it**

 **Round 1:** **Maximum** **Ship Speed, and Crew** **personal** **for boarding parties party**

 **Executor Super Star Destroyer**

A normal Super Star Destroyer required a crew of 280,000 people to command it with multiple Storm Troopers on board as well. The Executor like all Super Star Destroyers came with a Hyper Drive unit which enabled it to jump to lightspeed and at normal speed it was capable of moving at 1,230 Gs.

USS Enterprise-D

The USS Enterprise D's top speed was Warp 9.2 1649x light speed. It was capable of going up to 9.6 on the warp drive but could only do it for 12 hours in case of emergencies. Normally the Enterprise had a complement of approximately 1,014 crew members, including civilian residents and families. From commissioning in 2363 until destruction in 2371, crew members joined the crew, and some departed or were lost.

This edge is very close to call in terms of speed as they both can enter Warp Drive or Hyper Drive. Yes, Warp Drive is very similar to Hyper Drive that Star Wars uses both are capable of lightspeed travel. In fact in all of my researching studies, there is not a single mention on how fast Hyper Drives can go so it stands to reason why neither ship gets the defining edge in term of speed. However there is a clear, clear factor in the ship's crew. If one of the ships decides to go threw with a boarding party, one will clearly dominate the field. The Enterprise carried 1,012 members and is clearly outnumber by what the Executor can offer, in fact, these Super Star Destroyers actually required a minimum of 280,000 crew to manuever with that number it was a soul reason why the Rebel Allaince never went to capture one to use of their own. They simply didn't have the number of men required to manever it, but sense it was the Executor Star Destroyer there would be more personal on board including many Storm Troopers. Sure in the movies and even in Star Wars Rebels, Storm Troopers seem to have poor accuracy, but in many Legends comics and even what was cannon then books Storm Troopers were very accurate. In short the Enterprise and Super Star Destroyer are evenly matched in terms of speed but the difference in man power is strickly lopsided. It would be sucide for anyone on the USS Enterprise D to beam aboard the Executor especially if Darth Vader is onboard.

 **Edge in Maximum Speed: Equals**

 **Edge in Crew for personal party- Super Star Destroyer.**

 **Round 2: Shield**

 **Executor Super Star Destroyer**

The Executor like all Super Star Destroyers were the only ships in the Imperial Navy to produce shielding. Like all ships that had shields in Star Wars, these would be deflector shields. They were translucent or transparent energy fields. The Executor's shielding would be massive and usually couldn't be deputed out easily. However the Executor like all Super Star Destroyers would have a small area in it's designed where the deflector shields were located outside of it somewhere near the bridge. The Rebel Alliance had to concentrate all their fleet's fire power at point blank range at the Shield Generator to get rid of the Executor's deflector shields which lead to the Rebel Alliance being able to destroy it shortly afterwards. As long as the Executor's shield Generator remains the Star Destroyer's shields couldn't be deputed.

 **USS Enterprise-D**

The Uss Enterprise also came equipped with deflector shields. The deflector shields of the USS Enterprise-D could protect it from enemy attacks and hazards. Star Trek shields Deflector shields operated by creating a layer, or layers, of energetic distortion containing a high concentration of gravitons around the object to be protected. On starships, the shield contained six sections, foward, starboard, port, aft, dorsal, and ventral. Shield energies could be emitted from a localized antenna or "dish", such as a ship's navigational deflector from a network of "grid" emitters laid out on the object's surface, such as a starship's hull. Since at least the 23 century, deflector shields were essential equipment on any starships.

Neither matter nor highly concentrated energy could normally penetrate a shield. When shields were "up," or energized at a high level, most matter or energy that came into contact with the shields was harmlessly deflected away. This was important in starship combat, as shields were essential for hull protection. When the shields were up, only minor hull damage would be expected during combat. In the 23rd and 24th Century. without deflector shields weapons were capable of causing catastrophic damage to starship hulls almost immediately. And sadly the Enterprise-D's Deflector Shields could be deputed when heavy bombarded.

This round is really difficult to call. Both Executor Super Star Destroyer and the USS Enterprise D came with deflector shields that protected the ships. The Executor Super Star Destroyer on the other hand is completely covered in shields that won't be deputed with normal bombardment. The USS Enterprise D on the other hand can't withstand heavy bombardment from powerful warships. Sadly though the Executor's shields are only at full strength when it's shield generator located outside of the bridge in a small sphere isn't destroyed. If it is destroyed though it would lead the Executor shieldless.

 **So I'll be giving the USS-D Enterprise the slight edge for Shielding due to the fact it's deflector shields isn't somewhere located outside the ship.**

Round 3: Weapons

The Executor like all Super Star Destroyers came equipped for battle. It had 5000 Turbo Laser and Ion Cannons batteries which included 2000 Turbo Laser Batteries, 2000 Heavy Turbo Laser Batteries, 250 Heavy Ion Cannons, 500 Laser-Point defense cannons. Now here is thing I want to quickly correct some people that in Star Wars, Just because one thinks of them as lasers...They aren't really lasers, they are concentrated burst of plasma. The Turbo Lasers have a higher volume of destructive plasma energies that can tear threw anything. In addition it came loaded with 250 heavy Conussion Missile Batteries, and 40 Phylon Transport Q7 tractor beam projectors. In addition to this incredible weaponry, it also came loaded with 144 Various Tie Fighters.

USS Enterprise-D's

The USS Enterprise D came equipped with 12 banks of type-X Phaser. The phasers could even be spread as they are fired. The Phasers output was 5,1 MW. It also came equipped with 275 Photon Torpedoes. It had 3 Torpedoe launchers which could fire 10 Photon Torpedoes at once at one time per launcher.

This round is quite overpowering. Clearly the Executor Super Star Destroyer has far more powerful weaponry. Once again contrary to popular belief that Star Wars uses just lasers is wrong. They are actually highly concentrated plasma. Why do I bring this up? Why I'm aware that normal lasers can't even affect the USS Enterprise D's shields, but sense Turbo Lasers are highly powered concentrated bursts of Plasma which will penetrate the Enterprise's shields. Further more, the Executor comes with Ion Cannons. If one of those hits the Enterprise it's all over. One could try to have the Enterprise to escape but just like the Borg Cube the Executor's Tractor Beam would make sure the Enterprise couldn't get away. The abudance of Tie Fighters the Executor could have would be little more than a hindrance to the Enterprise but would be a good distraction one the Executor Super Star Destroyer.

Because the Executor Star Destroyere has far more effective weapons, it should be no surprise when I give the **Executor Super Star Destroyer the Edge in Weaponry.**

Round 4 Command Crew

The Executor had tons of Admirals and even Captains on board. Some like Admiral Kendel Ozzel were killed by Darth Vader's hands just for failing him. That being said while Darth Vader is perfectly capable of commanding the crew of the Executor he usually allows his Admirals and Captains to do the commanding. While on the Executor, Darth Vader is relentless and isn't one to easily out smart. After all Darth Vader was once Anakin Skywalker one of the best pilots in the galaxy.

USS Enterprise-D's

Where as the command crew of the Executor . The Command Crew of the USS Enterprise D consisted of Captain Jean-Leuc Packard and his first officer William Riker, LT Commander Data, LT Wolf, and Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge. For seven long years under Pickards command the Command crew of the USS Enterprise usually stayed the same. Captain Packard and William Riker would analyze hostile situations with Mr. Data scanning the opponents defenses. Wolf would be in charge of the weaponry and LT Commander Geordia La Forge was in charge of the engines.

I find this edge easy to call but I'll be brief. Where it is true the Executor was extremely powerful in weaponry, it's Commanding crew was often replaced by Darth Vader killing officers for their failures. Now where Darth Vader is very smart when it comes to piloting skills and technical skills, he is only one man.

Jean-Leuc Packard on the other hand has had consistency on his command crew and each have specific details and job roles. Individually I don't see any of Packard's crew able to out maneuver Darth Vader's tactics...However as a whole team they have a higher chance on pulling off a miracle

 **The USS Enterprise-D Gets the edge for Command Crew**

Final verdict.

After carefully researching these two ships, it all comes down to one final verdict. Which ship do I honestly think would defeat the other will begin now. Let's set up this fight, let's say this takes place around the planet Lothar. Darth Vader will be on board the Executor. The USS Enterprise would just get out of Warp Speed on an exploration mission completely unaware of the conflict between a local Rebel Cell on Lothar and the Galatic Empire. As soon as the Executor catches sight of the USS Enterprise-D, it would go on an intercept course. Seeing the ship Jean-Leuc Packard and his command crew would see the Executor Super Star Destroyer coming with Mr. Data trying to figure out the uncoming ship. I do see Jean-Leuc Packard going strictly to his Star Fleet protacle going into Red Alert, and then ordering LT. Wolf to Hail the oncoming ship. This would be when Jean-Leuc Packard would see Darth Vader threw the screen in person. Now if Vader isn't up into talking to Jean-Leuc Packard, Vader could easily destroy all of of that crew by Force choking them, but I don't think Vader would immediately resort into that. I don't think Packard could convince Darth Vader that it was on accident. Especially just when the Enterprise just exited out of Warp. Once the talk was going nowhere, the Executor under Darth Vader's command would proceed into being the aggressor and start attacking and quickly prevent the Enterprise from escaping by using their Tractor Beam. Seeing that they are locked into a tractor beam and escape is inevitable, Packard and his command crew are left with no option but to fight back with everything they got. The Enterprise would strike first with a full powered phaser blast. The phaser blast would hit the Executor but it's shields completely nullify the phaser in response to this the Executor would immediately greet the USS Enterprise with a completely pulversing barrage of Turbo Laser fire. The Enterprise takes the barrage and momentarily holds against the first barrage but they would indeed weaken. The Enterprise would then fire it's Photon Torpedoes but once again the Executor's Shields would hold. Darth Vader would adjust immediately to the Enterprise's attack but at the same time Mr. Data would try to scan the Executor looking for a possible opening. Darth Vader would order the Tie Fighters the Executor has to attack the Enterprise. Now this is where the battle would turn. Seeing the Tie Fighters approaching the USS Enterprise Jean-Leuc Packard would order a immediate Phaser Spread. The phaser spread would hit all the Tie Fighters and this would exactly be what Darth Vader would want. The Executor fires another barrage of it's Turbo Lasers. This second barrage hits and lowers the Enterprise's shields even more possibly even disabling the shields. Mr. Data would then most likely see that the Executor's shields were vulnerable at only a certain location. He would inform Jean-Leuc Packard about the area and the Enterprise would be greeted by another barrage of Turbo laser Fire completely disabling the shields. Jean-Leuc Packard would order the most powerful setting on the and order the phaser to be fired. The blast would hit it's target but the shield battery would be destroyed leaving the Executor without it's shields, but by then the discovery of where the Executor would have it's shield weakness would be too late. The Executor would intensfy it's forward fire power and would then attack the Enterprise again and this time the barrage of Turbo Lasers would hit the USS Enterprise D everywhere including it's engines and the USS Enterprise would ultimately be destroyed by the Executor Star Destroyer, in this scenario, there would be no need for a boarding party. Even if there was one, the Enterprise crew and personal on board would be outnumbered by Super Star Destroyer's Storm Troopers and Darth Vader.

Here is the thing guys, the USS Enterprise-D was meant for mainly space exploration and not meant for full out fights, The Executor Super Star Destroyer is meant for battle and it's fire power allows it to bombard planets. What happens when you pit a ship that's meant for Space Exploration against a ship that can bombard planets and is meant for war...Well there is only one logical outcome and because of this, I declare The **Executor Super Star Destroyer,** the victor of this match up.

Off course this is all my opinion, in your reviews, do you think that Mr. Data would be able to discover the Executor Star Destroyer's shield weakness before the Enterprise's shields would be deputed. Or do you agree with me that the USS Enterprise-D wouldn't be a match at all against the Executor Super Star Destroyer.

Redwallfan2000 out!

Next chapter is Chapter 4: Evangeline A.K McDowell from Negima, vs. Lord Voldemort from Harry Potter. Battle of the Immortals!


	4. Chapter 4: Evangeline vs Voldemort

Verses Match up 4: Evangeline vs. Lord Voldemort, Battle of the Immortals

Hello everyone, continuing my verses series, this time my forth match up. Let's get down too it

Brief Bios

Evangeline A.K McDowell is from Ken Akamatsu's Negima series. She is one out of the many students in the Class of 3-A that Negi Springfield teaches. In volume three she is the first out of many villains that Negi Springfield has to face and was his first ever test as a mage. After his first encounter with her was a defeat as he had to be rescued by Asuna Kagurazaka that time, he feared for all of his student's safety and refused Asuna's aide in further. After a while later on he would confront Evangeline again at first once again nearly losing to Evangeline. Asuna was able to show up in time and thanks to her Negi was able to face off against Evangeline a third time. He eventually did defeat her but due to the unexpected power restoration to Madora Academy which made her curse return. She would come to rescue Konoka Konoha from the Western Mages upon the head master's plea where she defeated a Demon God with one spell and easily could've defeated Fate. After this Negi would plead with Evangeline to teach him more about magic which she reluctantly accepted but only after he was able to lay one hit on her robotic maid Chachamaru. Her training to her student was very brutal up to the point where he feared that he could've died. Despite her words of being an Evil Mage, she would find herself helping Negi and his friends even up to their quest to find Nagi Sprinfield his father. In the end of Negima, Negi was able to finally free Evangeline from her curse and she left Madora Academy almost never heard of again.

Lord Voldemort formally known as Tom Riddle is from the Harry Potter series. Lord Voldemort was one powerful Dark Wizard whom was feared through out the wizarding world. Leading an army of Death Eaters, Lord Voldemort tried to take control of the wizarding world which sparked a war between him and Doubledore. During Voldemort's rampage, the Dark Lord hunted down and killed Lilly and James Potter but was ultimately defeated by an infant Harry Potter due to his mother's protection. The Dark Lord would eventually return tormenting Harry Potter and resumed what he had started many years back. In the end Harry Potter eventually defeated Lord Voldemort for good.

 **Round 1: Physical Attributes**

 **Evangeline** Thanks to her curse that Negi's father Nagi had cast upon her, Evangeline's immortal form was changed into a ten year old girl. Despite her setback, Evangeline is quite capable of handling opponents on a physical bases. When she competed in a Madora Academy fighting tournament in Volume 9, she was able to catch and even throw an adult male. In her match against Setsuna, she was able to repeal the swordmaster with and ease. However she maybe immortal but her ten year old girl body can be damaged easily usually due to her own behalf like accidentally tripping and getting a bloody nose. However she is also able to regenerate damage which she even admits it takes time for her to do. The first time we seen this is when she was sent to help Negi rescue Konoka from the Western Mages right after she defeated the Demon God, she took Fate Averruncus's spell Spear of Stone, which impaled her through the stomach in which should've killed any other mage, but Evangeline took it and was able to continue on the fight against him even downright defeating him and forcing him to withdraw.

 **Lord Voldemort**

Over the many years that he was once known as Tom Riddle, devolved into the pail, pasty, palid face of Lord Voldemort. With if it was with his own means or by his usage of dark magic, Voldemort was more snake than man. He had no hair and his body was bone thin. For many years up to the 4th book, he was without a body, but eventually was able to regain it, but coming back as skeletal and decrypted as before. Where he may have lacked a healthy color in his skin but he was a dangerous individual. He was always ready and able to fight to the death. His reflexes were perfectly sharp able to attack with curse and hexes in quick succession. His combative speed allowed him to contend with three master wizards and witches of his time.

Both Evangeline and Voldemort were expert fighters, but despite her ten year old body and form, Evangeline had been around sense the medieval ages giving her decades more of experience. Sure Voldemort is quick successions of curses and hexes might give him an edge against most opponents, but Evangeline is quite capable of delivering a serious beatdown against him if she gets into close combat quarters with him. Voldemort's best bet against Evangeline is to try to keep her at a distance, but eventually she'd be able to catch up to him and he'd be at a mismatch against her if she got close to him

 **Evangeline gets the Slight edge for physical abilities.**

 **Round 2: Magic/Abilities**

 **Evangeline**

while Evangeline A.K. McDowell does not have any of the weaknesses of a vampire; she still makes use of vampirism to empower herself. Before being cursed, she wielded near-omnipotent magic power, which was likely what prevented any aging. It is likely that it's the only spell she is still using despite the Thousand Master's curse hendering her powers. One thing in Negima is that all mages are capable of placing up a magical barrier to protect themselves from physical attacks. Evangeline is no exception.

Evangeline specializes in in ice-based based and dark magic, and is shown to be incredibly and near omnipotently powerful once in her full capacities. This once again is shown in her easy win over both Fate Averruncus the demon-god Sukuna in which with Sukuna she one shot it killing it but here is the thing at the end of the chapter, Evangeline did mention that there was no full moon and that gives a hint that the spell she used on the Demon God wasn't completely at full power. Her list of spells are impressive Nivis Casus, Crystallitatio Tellustris, Dios Tuskos *AKA Axe of Lightning*, Sagitta MagicaI prefer to call this one Magic Archer which allows her to fire multiple magical arrows of that element, She prefers to use **Series Glacialis** which are magical arrows of ice and Causes piercing and blunt damage. Or if it isn't Series Glacialis she will use **Series Obscuri** which are dark magic arrows which cause explosive damage. **Ensis Exsequens** Also known as _Executioner's Sword_ it is one of Evangeline's high level spells this spell, when invoked, the caster's desired hand is wrapped with magical energy, which stabs outward in the direction of the outstretched fingertips in the rough approximate form of a blade. In terms of its effects, Ensis Exsequens causes damage by instantly converting matter from a solid (or liquid) into a gas, via a violent phase transition in order to attack its target; any living opponent caught within such an effect would thus be instantly vaporized and killed. Due to it's transformation into gas, Ensis Exsqeuens is one of the spells in Evangeline's aresonal that isn't considered an ice based magic. **Iaculatio Grandinis** , **Malleus Aquilonis** , **Nivis Tempestas Obscurans** Aka Blizzard of Darkness a spell in which combines her usage of ice and dark into one, **Gelidus Capulus** or Frozen Coffin which traps enemies in a pilllar of ice, Reflexio a more power magic barrier. And I've saved the very three spells for last, **Endless White Nine Heavens** An Ice/Lightning original spell of Evangeline she developed to capture Averruncus and similar puppets/constructs after her fight with Fate, and of the same tier as End of the World, and on that matter, remember the spell that I mentioned that took out the Demon God? Well it's known as _Kosmikê Katatrophê_ which means translated End of the World. I quote from Negima Wikia what this spell does It is a high-level Ice-series spell incanted in Ancient Greek that creates a 50 metre diameter (ca. 160 m²) area of absolute zero temperatures (−273.15 °C). At such extreme temperatures, events which do not normally occur in nature begin to happen, such as superconductivity as well as breakdowns at the atomic level. For an Ice Mage,like Evangeline, lowering temperature may seem to be a simple enough operation, but to so completely bypass the Laws of Thermodynamics as this spell does requires an incredible amount of magical ability.

The area effect is created and achieved when "αἱώνιε κρύσταλλε" ("Eternal Glacier") is spoken. The area becomes frozen, and the target encased, immobile in pillars and spikes of ice. But until the final words are uttered, the outcome has yet been decided. With the final passage, "Κοσμικη Καταστροφή" ("The End of The World"), the target is completely frozen and shattered into pieces as soon as the caster commands "Brich bah" ("Break!") and snaps her/his fingers. With a slight revision to the final passage, "Κοσμικη Κρυσταλλοπηγια" ("Frozen Cosmos") the target is instead encased in a virtual pillar of ice, their fate left at the hands of the caster. In other words once casted you are at Evangeline's mercy. Now she she has one other spell that can make her even more dangerous. It is called **Magia Erebea,** and it's considered a forbidden technique that she came up with under a 10 year time frame, and for Negima standards, that's saying something, basically when involved, Evangeline absorbs offensive magic designed to harm the enemy into her own body, to the point where it fuses with their very soul. The technique feeds on the user's body and soul, but in return the user gains power many times that of any ordinary person.

With all these spells, Evangeline is a force to be reckon with is it any wonder why Negi Springfield feared her even when she was teaching him?

Lord Voldemort

Voldemort was regarded to be the most powerful and dangerous Dark wizard of all time, surpassing even Gellert Grindwelwald. His followers noted that he possessed knowledge of magic that nobody could possibly imagine, and even Dumbledore once stated that he was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts had ever seen.

Even at a young age, Voldemort was able to utilise magic without the use of a wand or even knowing the very existence of magic itself: he had a power to move objects with his mind, to communicate with and control animals, and even inflict harm on those who opposed or annoyed him. This unnaturally high level of control marked him a prodigy even as a child, and as an adult, Voldemort was generally considered to be the most dangerous Dark Wizard who had ever existed, and proved himself capable of holding his own well even against an Elder Wand-wielding Albus Dumbledore. He claimed he had experimented and pushed the boundaries of magic farther than they had ever been pushed, and that if he were to be granted a teaching position, he could teach students things that they can gain from no other wizard. Dumbledore himself also acknowledged that Voldemort's knowledge of magic was more extensive than any wizard alive, and that even his most powerful protective spells and charms were unlikely to be effective if Voldemort was at full power. This degree of power, coupled with his blatant lack of morals, make him an extremely dangerous adversary indeed.

He was also influent and mastered the three forbidden curses which were The Imperius Curse or **Imperio** which allowed him to completely take control of his opponent although it failed on those with exceptionial strength of will. _**Crucio**_ which when cast successfully, the curse inflicts intense, excruciating pain on the victim and was often used as torture, and then the Killing Curse, _**Avada Kedavra**_ which was a one hit kill. He also was able to control fire with one of his spells being **Fiendfyre.**

He was also able to aperate or teleport and he could fly without the usage of anything.

Both Evangeline and Lord Voldemort are expert magic wielders. There is one thing that Evangeline does need in order to invoke her magic and that is her magic release key. She also has to chant out the majority of her spells which you may think may give Voldemort an edge over Evangeline as he is able to cast magic faster by only saying the spell's name. However where Voldemort maybe speedy, his spells which normally would've been a problem for anyone wouldn't be much use against Evangeline. His Imperio curse wouldn't work on someone like Evangeline as she's the very opponent Imperio Curse wouldn't be effective on. Cruxio might be able to something but Evangeline would be able to fight through it and his trump card the Avada Kedavra wouldn't be a one hit ko on Evangeline. At the same time Evangeline is carrying many lethal spells on her which even Voldemort would have trouble avoiding. He'd be able to contend with Evangeline attacking her with curses and even Fiendfyre and his usage of appreating and being able to fly around, but Evangeline can easily match him blow for blow. In short he isn't going to be fooling her but he would be able to contend with her. Still he'd be at a complete loss against her in a pure magic duel. Yes he has the edge in being able to cast curses and hexes against her in however...Evangeline's magic trumps him overall in raw power and abilities in magic.

 **Evangeline gets the edge for magical abilities**

 **Round 3: Weapons/Tools**

Evangeline

In most instances Evangeline rarely ever used anything on hand as a weapon. She required no wand to use her spells however she had used a fan based weapon that allowed her to use her opponent's own weight against them, only using this weapon during the Mahora Academy's karate tournament mostly on Setsuna. However there is one item that Evangeline was known for...Controlling people, sometimes this was delivered by her biting someone due to her being a vampire but she also controlled people by wrapping threads around her opponents and use the opponent as if they were a puppet. It is said that Evangeline could control many opponents and at full power she could control an entire army of people with nearly unlimited threads.

Lord Voldemort

Though out most of his life, Voldemort wielded a wand which was a 131/2 inch long. The wand was made from yew with a phoenix feather core. Phoenix feather core was from Fawkes which made Voldemot's wand the "Brother" or "twin" of Harry's wand. When Doubledore died Voldemort was able to take control of the Elder Wand which unlike most users of the Elder Wand, it didn't give the Dark Lord it's alleginace. Despite this setback Voldemort was able to cast the final Killing Curse. In addition Voldemort also had several Horcrux that unless were gathered and destroyed he wouldn't be killed.

Edge: Voldemort's usage of the Elder Wand is impressive but against Evangeline the wand wouldn't be a threat to her. Sure it was powerful but it had backfired on him during his Duel with Harry Potter due to it not being in allegiance with him. Even without it he was still a powerful Dark Wizard just not on Evangeline's path. True Voldemort was immortal with his Horcruxes but Evangeline's own immortality is WAY beyond his. Further more he usage of threads would over throw someone even as powerful like Voldemort. Evangeline's usage of threads and if she choose to use her fan weapon to use Voldemort's weight against him gives her a way bigger advantage in this compartment.

 **Evangeline once more gets the edge for weapons/tools** As I see that her weapons/tools give her a great advantage over Voldemort.

Lesser exploitable weakness

Evangeline

Though out her life time, Evangeline might've been immortal but ever sense she lost to the Thousand Master and he cursed her, she was cursed to live as a ten year old human girl which completely stripped her of her magical powers most of the time. However on nights of the Full Moon and during Mahora Academy's yearly school blackout, her powers would return and as she'd put it with a vengeance. Evangeline also can get over confident in her abilities and sometimes underestimates her foes such as in her last fight with Negi Springfield in Negima Volume 3. Thoughout that volume Evangeline had bested Negi in two out of the three fights and the two times when she DID have the upper hand on him...She clearly underestimates Negi's first ever Partner Asuna whom came to his successful rescue both times. Negi only won that third battle because of Evangeline's curse returning and even he admitted that later on when he saw what she could really do that had that fight lasted a bit longer, indeed Evangeline would've won.

Lord Voldemort

Lord Voldemort rarely had any weaknesses at all. One of his weaknesses as explained from Dumbledore was his knowledge but not understanding, wisdom, of magic "That which Voldemort does not value, he takes no trouble to comprehend." Another big weakness Voldemort has was his ability to Love anyone.

In this round it's a little close to call. On one hand Evangeline's big weakness which involves her schoolgirl curse is a BIG, big weakness for her. Even though she is immortal, she can still get hurt and can get even sick with all diseases known to man. Even if she does underestimate her foes, one-on-one she's incredible. Remember she destroyed that Demon God without much of a problem, and she was speared through her stomach by Fate and didn't die. Still Voldemort's two weaknesses really wouldn't be a factor here. Evangeline was the first ever Dark Mage that everyone of the mages in Negima feared with good reason. Despite all this, I see Evangeline's weaknesses being more of a hindrance to her. However that being said if Voldemort attacks Evangeline during a night of the Full Moon, I don't see him being able to defeat a full powered Evangeline. However during the rest of the days and nights Voldemort clearly outclasses her in this one round

 **Voldemort gets the edge for lesser exploitable weakness as his weaknesses are really minor and won't effect the outcome of the battle.**

Final verdict

Oh boy, everyone, both Voldemort and Evangeline are incredible villains. Even though at the end of Negima she seemed to be an ally to the main character Negi Springfield, she still is one feared and incredible person. It all comes down to this final verdict. Which of these immortals would defeat the other? Well let's set up this fight. Let's say Voldemort is in Mahora Japan seeking out new Dark Wizards to his cause. No doubt he'd hear about Evangeline from the Mages in England and go to try to gain her as one of his death eaters. It wouldn't be surprise to me that Evangeline would catch up to him during a night of the full moon. She'd spot Voldemort right away but keep her cool. She'd confront the Dark Lord which the Dark Lord would be totally overthrown at her ten year old girl appearance. None the less both he and her would be able to sense each others powers. Evangeline probably wouldn't care that He who must not be named was in Japan and let him explain to her what his plans are only for Evangeline to turn him down heavily clearly not wanting to be a part of his death eaters when she knows SHE'S the most feared not him. Thus the fight would begin with Voldemort trying to curse her immediately with the Killing Curse only for Evangeline to simply dodge and begin retaliating with her own magic. Almost immediately Voldemort would realize that on a straight engagement with her his magic would be completely useless and that Evangeline's own spells take time for her to chant and retaliate. He'd start to fly around her but 10 magic ice arrows come at him. He manages to protect himself with a shield spell surprised on how much she'd send at him. Once the ice arrows were launched Evangeline would try to use her Axe of Lightning Spell which is nearly instant because of her usage of magic archer. The Axe of Lightning Spell would seem to hit Voldemort causing Evangeline's cockiness to get the best of her believing that she'd won until a Stupify curse hits and momentary stuns her. Evangeline would turn her head to see that Voldemort managed to bring up a shield spell at the last moment. Seeing Evangeline stunned Voldemort would raise his wand for a Killing Curse that seems to connect to Evangeline. For a while Voldemort would think he'd have won himself now because of the successful Killing Curse hit only for him to realize that Evangeline is still alive. Before he could react Evangeline manages to summon threads tripping the Dark Lord. Voldemort would be taken by surprise due to her being able to control threads at a master level and prepares to use Fiendfyre. Evangeline would smirk allowing this to hit her and engulf herself in Magic Embreda and starts chanting out her final spell _Kosmikê Katatrophê._ Not believing Evangeline would be able to handle Fiendfyre like this he'd suddenly realize that he's in her range to freeze and Evangeline would at this point cast him in ice with her end of the world spell and with a snap of her fingers would shatter the frozen Lord Voldemort.

In short Voldemort is powerful, but against Evangeline he'd be on a losing end and would be schooled totally and easily fall to Evangeline's immortality which surpasses his in the end. With that said, I deem **Evangeline AK McDowell** the winner.

Of course this is all my opinion, do you think Voldemort would be able to defeat Evangeline despite her enormous display of magic or do you believe Evangeline would have this? Anyway I'll see you next time.

 _Next Verses matchup_

 _Edward Elric vs. The Shredder (TMNT)_


End file.
